


Why Do I Love You?

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - ZelLana [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Zelina can't help loving Lana...Written for the Imagines blog





	Why Do I Love You?

\- Zelina’s been in a mood all day  
\- She knows she has  
\- She still doesn’t know why  
\- She doesn’t care why  
\- She’s angry  
\- Always  
\- Frustration always shows through her anger and she hates it  
\- She hates that people know  
\- She’s been fighting with Cien for weeks  
\- Now though  
\- As she comes around the corner  
\- She finds that her anger fades  
\- The look of pure loss  
\- Pure fear  
\- In Lana’s eyes kills her  
\- She hates seeing the girl like this  
\- She might fight her sometimes  
\- Often, actually  
\- But she loves her  
\- Deep down  
\- So seeing her almost in tears  
\- Especially because of some stupid carrot-girl  
\- Makes her angry  
\- “Lanie?”  
\- Lana doesn’t turn  
\- Doesn’t look at her  
\- Continues to stare at the floor  
\- Miserable  
\- Clearly close to tears  
\- Embarrassed maybe  
\- “Hey... Lanie...”  
\- Zelina moves into her view  
\- Forcing her to look up with a soft hand under her chin  
\- “What’s wrong...?”  
\- “Milwaukee...”  
\- Zelina almost laughs  
\- Kissing Lana softly  
\- “So let them find out...”  
\- “You... really don’t...”  
\- “No. No... I don’t... fuck ‘em...”  
\- Zelina pauses then mutters  
\- “Actually don’t... fuck me...”  
\- She smirks, kissing Lana again  
\- Not caring that they may be caught  
\- “And stop pouting... you’ll make me cry in a minute...”


End file.
